


Imekari

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Vashoth camp is destroyed, Bull finds something more than he can handle. Kaaras Adaar, Iron Bull, Adaaribull, M/M, Dorian Pavus, Cole, Varic Tethras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imekari

Imekari  
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull, Dorian Pavus, Cole, Varric Tethras.  
Warning: Contains adult themes, profanity, gore **  
  
   The village was a mess. Ash and smoke was everywhere, the scent of charred flesh sickeningly fresh in the Inquisitor’s nostrils. They were too late. The Vashoth camp was destroyed. Tents were fallen to the ground in piles; weapons clearly made no difference. Venatori had killed everyone, and Kaaras looked at the carnage before them, the remains crackling beneath his boots.  
  
   “ _Kaffas_... it’s a mess,” Dorian muttered, looking around the area. Bodies were everywhere, blood staining the dirt. He huffed. “The Venatori will pay.”  
  
   “They fought the best they could, weapons drawn, eyes wide. They were too fast, too many, even for the muscle. Blood pooling, spraying, crying!”  
  
   “Cole...” Kaaras murmured, putting his hand up. Now wasn’t the time. They didn’t need to know what had happened here in gruesome detail, it was obvious. Perhaps if the young boy could give them a reason why? But there probably wasn’t one, at least a solid one, anyway. Venatori were brutal, and this was a Vashoth camp, they were already outcast from society because of that. Kaaras couldn’t help but feel angry. The monsters!   
   Bull came up beside him, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, the rough voice asking if he was okay. He didn’t look at the other qunari, he just nodded. “Let’s see if anyone made it out alive.” His voice was short and to the point. No need to hang around here any more than necessary. “Dorian, Varric, take that side, Bull, at the front, in case anyone wants to surprise us. Cole, you’re with me.”   
   As told, everyone fanned out and took their positions. Kaaras kept a firm grip on his staff, ears flicking at every small noise that could be a person—enemy or not. The massacre was vicious, but it didn’t mean that everyone was dead, surely someone made it out alive. Maker... even a child? How could someone do this? To innocents? What did this Kith ever do to anyone else?   
  
   “Inquisitor—I know you told me not to, but... you’re freezing up,” Cole stated, eyes seen beneath the matted hair and hat. He put a hand to the Vashoth’s arm.  
  
   Looking at his arm, Kaaras lowered his staff a little, seeing the tiny icicles starting to form above his glove. He breathed gently, gaining control over himself. It just hit hard being here. These were his people. Even if he never really grew up around many other Vashoth camps, they were the only ones in his hometown that did accept him for who he was. Never judged him, unlike the humans that were in Ferelden, saying that he never belonged here in the South, that he was an ox, a savage.   
   Nonetheless, the Herald picked himself up and continued searching the area until he heard Dorian call out. He perked up, looking up and quickly making his way back into the clearing. Bull joined him, heading over to the other mage. “What is it?”  
  
“You’re not gunna like this,” Varric said as the Inquisitor moved past him.   
  
   Dorian stood a metre away or so from a ragged body, but they were breathing— _she_ was breathing—and clutching onto something. “It’s alright,” Kaaras cooed, “we’re the Inquisition. We can help you.” The woman was badly bruised, her horns were broken, blood dribbling down her lips, a purple eye. Even if Kaaras wanted to be hopeful, she was practically impaled. She wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t about to tell her that straight up, though. Best to let her go with the thought that someone could get her out alive.   
  
   The qunari woman gurgled, clutching a single hand to the gloved one, covering it with her blood. “P-please take her...”  
  
   Kaaras looked down, the lump in her arms moving. His eyes opened as grey skin was exposed. Maker, it was a child. She’d died protecting her child. He gripped her hand back. “Shh... it’s alright. Don’t push yourself. We’ll get you some elfroot.”   
   He put his staff to the ground and reached into one of his many pockets to grab out a potion. He wouldn’t have her die on him, or her child. He couldn’t leave this child motherless in a world like this. He already knew what it was like to lose one parent, let alone both of them. Even if he knew she was on her deathbed... it wasn’t fair! He had to try.  
  
   “Inquisitor-,”   
  
   “It’s better than not trying at all,” Kaaras insisted from over his shoulder, Dorian looking away—a clear sign that he knew it wouldn’t help. He unpopped the cork, pressing the phial to her lips for her to drink. She sputtered, but her eyes went wide as she looked behind him, like she’d seen a ghost. Kaaras almost got ready to throw magic in case it was an enemy.   
  
   “B-Bull... oh, I never thought I’d see you again,” the woman spoke, even though it was little more than a whisper.   
  
   It wasn’t hard to tell that the whole area became stiff and tense as the woman called out Bull’s name. Kaaras turned to his lover, knitted brows. It wasn’t the time now, but a thousand thoughts raced through his mind. One in particular.   
  
   Now the larger qunari looked a little nervous. But before he could say anything, the woman groaned in pain, the elfroot having made it down into her system. Admittedly, Bull relaxed a little as she couldn’t talk. As harsh as it sounded, the situation was going to be a tough one when the Inquisitor was done tending to the dying woman... He could already feel Kaaras’ curious gaze upon him. It still would be if it hadn’t have been for her cries.  
  
   Her hands grabbed at his armour, and Kaaras tried to keep her still, the child slipping from her grasp. He had to choose one, her or the living child. His arms caught the rags and he scooped the falling infant up in one arm, the other one being gripped by the woman.  
  
   “P-please look after her!” the woman cried, tears down her face, joining with the blood. She cringed, her face twisting in agony. But her body soon fell limp, eyes and lips lax as her last breath left.  
  
   Kaaras let out a soft breath he felt like he’d been holding onto for hours. Swallowing heavily, he looked down at the child in his arms. Now she was alone, motherless. But there was obviously someone that could still take care of her, and that someone was standing right beside him. Whoever she was, she recognised The Bull. Whether he helped her in the past? Or... something else. She knew him.  
  
   “The images... in her eyes, they were warm, they were comforted. Rough hands held her, gave her what she wanted, now nestled in blankets, blood covered but in strong arms, protective arms. Not the man who bedded her, but his beloved now.”   
  
   Kaaras looked at Bull then to the child in his arms, and he’d never seen the other man so nervous before. “What...?” he asked, looking at Cole for confirmation. Both Dorian and Varric oddly kept their mouths shut. This was the perfect time for them to start yapping and saying sarcastic snips at one another. Oddly, and eerily, it was dead quiet between all of them.    
  
   Cole looked worried now, almost scared as he looked at the Inquisitor. “Please, take care of her. Her last words echo... they’re so full of hope, despite the red in her lungs and on her tongue. ‘ _He cannot break his word. He is the Inquisitor. Just like us, he was just like us, a Vashoth._ The tales reached here, even further. She knew who you were.”   
  
   The child in his arms was the only thing that made him stop looking at Bull, the small, grey form giving a disgruntled cry. She had ash covering her forehead, and he stood up, moving out of the fallen tent to back outside in the open where he could get a good look at her.   
   What was Cole saying? Sure, the woman knew he was the Inquisitor, he wore the symbol on his armour, he was described in tales, he was sure—even out here in the farmlands and forests. He could believe her knowing who he was, it was the other mess that Cole was saying that he didn’t understand. Well, actually, he did understand it, but wanting to believe it? Another story.  
   As the others moved back out, it was obvious that they were alone now. Everyone was dead, and if anyone had escaped they were long gone now. Who knew how long that woman had clutched onto her baby before she finally gave in, only when she knew her child was in safe arms. Who else safer than the Inquisitor, right? Shit...!   
  
   “Varric, do help me with the mounts...” Dorian stated, narrowing his eyes a little when the dwarf groaned and asked why. It was clear that there was tension between the two qunari of the group. If what that woman said on her deathbed was true... it meant that the bundle of joy wrapped in those sheets was one of The Bull’s offspring. Any other time he may have given a laugh at the thought, today was not the day.  
  
   When Dorian and Varric were out of earshot, Kaaras turned to the Tal-Vashoth. “You knew that woman, then?” His voice was a little wavered, hoping that whatever she said... whatever his thoughts were, were not true. If so, it meant that the tiny, little qunari in his hands was Bull’s.  
  
   Bull ran a hand down his neck. Shit, he wasn’t expecting this when he woke up this morning, nestled with his Kadan. This was bad. And a kid!? How was he supposed to deal with _that?_ Where he came from, you didn’t have kids, they were left to the Tamassrans. Even if the kid was his, it wasn’t _his!_ He had no obligation to look after it... Even if the look in Kaaras’ eyes said something else, beneath the obvious fury that was being well kept hidden on the outside to the untrained eye.  
   “Yeah... few months back, maybe a year now? Came through here with the Chargers, didn’t expect to see it like this now. We passed by, stayed the night, you know. Had to sleep somewhere in between.”   
  
   Even if the child was Bull’s, the mage knew very well that this was before his time with Bull. Still! He had _children_ out here!? How many!? How many women did he fuck and get pregnant that he didn’t even know about!?   
   “Hm, I see,” the Inquisitor murmured, looking down at the child as she was clearly exhausted from what had happened in the last day or so of the village. She’d probably screamed her lungs out for hours, if not the day. It was the only possible reason to why she was being so quiet now, and her eyes were lazy. She needed to be seen by a healer, though. She needed to be fed. Milk from her mother, which none of them could even try and feed her. She was young, though, too young to be on anything else, surely.     
   “And, uh... anything else you’d like to share with me that happened on that particular night?” he asked, giving Bull the chance to explain himself. It wasn’t like he could really berate him, but this was huge! And a shock! He was pissed off beyond belief, really. And he had a right to be. How many more women did he get pregnant just for a night of fun before this? How many more children would be making their way into his arms!?  
  
   “Kadan-,”  
  
   “So it’s true?” He didn’t even need to hear Bull say it. It was written all over the former spy’s face, which was one of the first times he’d ever actually been able to see such a thing. This was a topic that had Bull off guard. They’d spoken of kids, but not really in depth, and he knew it made Bull uncomfortable. And he was seeing that all over the single eye right this instant.  
   He walked over and pushed the child into Bull’s arms, the small qunari giving a soft noise and cry at the sudden movement. Despite how harsh the shove may have looked, it had actually been quite gentle. This was a baby. Kaaras wasn’t about to throw it around. He then started heading back towards the mounts.  
  
   “H-hey! What am I supposed to do with it!?” Bull asked, peeling her away from his chest and holding her out like the girl was riddled with disease. He huffed as he watched Kaaras walk away and get on the mount. How was he supposed to take her back to camp? Hold her like this?  
   Bull eyed Cole who was still hovering around with that look on his face that said he’d seen a ghost. Only this one was living, and a baby... in his hands. He knew Kaaras was pissed, and the only reason he was walking away was because if he opened his mouth... nothing good was going to come out. He knew how the Inquisitor worked.   
  
   “Cole!” Kaaras called out, before the Bull could pawn his kid off on the boy, “get on your mount. We’re going back to camp.” He kicked Asaara and the Hart snorted in disapproval to the harshness of his boots, but she moved, taking the lead as Dorian and Varric followed in utter silence, though they seemed to hang back a little to whisper to one another. Kaaras flicked his ears forward so he couldn’t hear it. He didn’t want to.  
  
   As Cole ran off, Bull was left with the kid by himself, looking down at it. “Mph... don’t get any ideas, kid. We’ll be dropping you off at the nearest town. I’m sure there’s some sap out there who would love to look after you. Chantry sister or something, right?”  
   Making his way over to his mount, he somehow managed to get up with tucking the child under his arm. Really, Kaaras was utterly irresponsible to let him have her. How could he possibly just hand her over like that? Bull sighed mentally, tucking the child between him and his mount so she wouldn’t fall. If he got her hurt, he’d have to deal with an angry mage, and he really didn’t want to have to deal with that. Today was already turning into a shit fest.   
   He knew when he’d heard the area that they were going to, he could possibly run into some of the Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth he’d fooled around with a good year ago. Maybe the kid wasn’t even his! Cole was just doing that weird spirit crap. He couldn’t prove anything. Yeah, that was it. Cole was just getting mixed up. Sure, he fucked the woman, but giving her what she wanted? That was just sex! Not a kid!  
   A very uneasy feeling came over the former Ben-Hassrath, and he moved his mount into action, the large horse slowly following where the Inquisitor had led off.   
  
*****  
   Back at camp, there was nothing but tension. Bull had sat himself away from the group considering he had a screaming child, and Kaaras had retired to his tent for the night. He’d stayed outside for a while, but the thought of Bull having who knew how many children out there bothered him. No, it wasn’t actually that, it was the fact that Bull had never given him any kind of heads up.   
   He supposed it was completely valid. The man was from the Qun. He didn’t have children for the sake of family. He slept with probably a thousand different people, and many of those were women who could have fallen pregnant. Some herbal remedies stopped pregnancy from happening, but he was sure Bull never asked about the specifics so long as he was getting his prick wet.  
   Laying on his bedroll, he ran a hand down his face, sighing heavily. He shouldn’t be giving Bull the silent treatment. The man just found out he had a kid for Andraste’s sake! And he’d just... tossed her in his arms like the man knew how to deal with a miniature living being. This was Bull...   
   Then again, why should he be the one to apologise!? Of course he would... He knew himself, this was Kaaras, and this was the man he loved. This wasn’t something easy to hear, to find out you had a kid out there to look after. Even if he did have many out there, half of them would never know their father. It just... happened to be this place. Why? Why of all places? And she lived, and the kid lived. Okay, no, Kaaras wasn’t going to think of it like that. Really... if anything, he’d always wanted to have children. And Bull? He needed to take responsibility for his actions.  
   It was either his conscience that was making him feel guilty, or it was the constant crying he had been hearing for a good, solid hour since the sun had gone down.   
   Huffing, the mage pushed himself up from his bed and made his way out of the tent. Someone had made a fire, but the other members were sitting together, and Dorian was as far away as possible it seemed, probably to get away from the crying.  
   Making his way over to Bull, the sight was rather pathetic. The child was sitting on the blankets on the ground, kicking and screaming. She was probably hungry. Bull clearly had no idea whatsoever with what he was doing.  
   Leaning down, he picked the girl up and gently rocked her. She was pudgy and round. She either was well fed, or perhaps had too much of Bull in her—if she truly was of Bull’s bloodline. “You do realise that babies need food, yes?” he asked, his voice still short.   
  
   Bull gave a grunt, but leant back a little where he was seated. At least the boss had come out here and shown himself. It had to mean something, right? He knew Kaaras wasn’t an overly aggressive man, oddly something that had him attracted to him.   
  
   Kaaras let out a huff. “Look, this isn’t just going to go away. You can sit in your own self pity all you want, or... we can work through this. Because that’s what couples do.” Even if the child was not his.   
  
   “C’mon, boss, we don’t even know if the kid’s mine,” Bull grunted, looking at it. Oh please, put it back on the floor. He knew Kaaras, if he held it for too damn long... he’d get attached. “Besides, now’s really not the time to have a kid, Kadan. I’ll just drop it at the next town. I’m sure someone out there would love a qunari kid.”   
  
   The Vashoth felt his brows knit. “You’re not just chucking your responsibilities away,” he said sternly. He didn’t know how they did things in the Qun, but this wasn’t the Qun, and if this was Bull’s child, which he was certain it was, then he’d take some bloody responsibility.   
  
   Bull was in a corner here, because everything Kaaras said was true, but it was different from where he grew up from where Kaaras did. Out here, you had kids for families, back home, in Par Vollen, it wasn’t like that. For once in his life, he couldn’t crack a smile or a joke to try and lighten the mood. He had a fucking kid! And not just one he could hand back to the Tamassrans, but one stuck out here... with him and his Kadan. And he knew how Kaaras felt about children. Damnit, if he was still under the Qun, maybe he wouldn’t have cared so much! But... Kaaras did that to him. He made him care about things that he never knew he could, and made him feel things that the Qun never taught him.   
   He couldn’t accept it, though. Not yet. Even if the kid was his... he still didn’t have to take care of it. And that’s where he and Kaaras clashed. He was a family man, Bull wasn’t. Sure, he didn’t mind kids—when they weren’t his to look after!  
   He stood up, looking at the Inquisitor as he held onto the youngling. “Put it down.” The more he held onto it, the more he’d want to keep it. Kaaras was like a kid with a fucking puppy. He’d already gotten himself a cat, his mount was almost like a best friend to him. A child? Oh, no, it wasn’t getting that far.  
  
   Excuse him? Kaaras looked down at her. “No.”  
  
   “It’s not yours.”  
  
   This time, Kaaras stiffened a little. No... it wasn’t. She wasn’t his, and he probably could never bear children no thanks to his condition. He frowned, though, it soon twisting into a stern, angry look. “No, you’re right. She’s yours. And she’s not an it! She’s a she until she tells you otherwise!”  
  
   Damn, he’d struck a nerve. As if the whole situation already wasn’t out of hand, he probably shouldn’t have said something he knew would upset the mage. The Inquisitor’s voice had echoed across the camp, though, and Bull noticed the others looking their way before he put a hand up.  
“Look, Kadan, I know this is personal for you-,”  
  
   “Don’t start with that bullshit, Bull. You know this isn’t all just about me. This is _your_ child. How can you just... up and drop it off somewhere to never see them again? Are you that unattached? Maker knows you’re not that heartless, at least _I_ do,” he pressed, sighing.   
   Kaaras pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going overboard, and he knew it. But he couldn’t let this child have a life without her father. At least without a parent at all. She was Bull’s, and if he took her in, then she’d have a family, _they’d_ have a family. But Kaaras knew that this also was not his place. This was not his baby, it wasn’t even related to him.  
   “You’re right, I’m sorry...” he murmured as he calmed himself down. “We will take her somewhere when she has been checked up on. But I want her checked at Skyhold. I trust our healers over any of them out here. Can you at least do that?” He hoped that the more time Bull spent with her, the more he might agree to keep her. If not... then perhaps Kaaras would take her under his wing. Bull didn’t have the right to say no if he wasn’t going to claim the kid as his.  
  
   Bull didn’t see why not. He gave a small shrug. “Yeah, alright.” He could agree to that. But as soon as she was checked up on, he’d be sending her right to a Chantry sister or something.  
  
   “In that time, though, she will still need feeding, changing, somewhere to sleep, and... a name. You can’t just keep calling her ‘it’. She’s a Vashoth child, Bull. Not an object. I will help you look after her (it would be a good bonding experience), but it’s up to you to give her a name you are comfortable with.”    
  
    _Naming_ the kid!? Was he serious? He could name himself, he could use a job title, but a kid? Argh... why did Kaaras have to be so damn persistent sometimes? The last thing he wanted to do was get in an argument with his Kadan over this, and put even more stress on the Inquisitor’s life.   
   Alright, a name... He could do that. He could do it to make this whole thing blow over as quickly as possible so the both of them could lead normal lives once more. “Alright, Imekari. It’s _her_ name.” He could be this lax for Kaaras, for his Kadan.   
  
   The mage looked down. “And what does that mean?” he asked, presuming it was Qunlat considering it was Bull, and it sounded like Bull’s mother tongue.  
   “It means child.”   
  
   Kaaras frowned, but the girl reached out and seemed to like it. He couldn’t make a fuss out of that as well. He asked Bull to name her and he did, even if it meant what she was: a child. “Alright, Imekari it is.” He could let that slide. After all, she wasn’t really his kid.   
   “You will still need to look after her, though, until we reach Skyhold. We have a few days. The next village we come across, I will see if we can get some sort of milk for her.” She was only young, probably a couple of months. She’d still be on her mother’s milk. For now, he didn’t know what he was going to do for her. Bull would have to crush something up for her. Or they could give her a potion that might slow her metabolism down, but that was risky.   
  
   Bull took his seat back on the log that he’d temporarily called home until they’d pack their things up tomorrow morning. “Yeah, there’s a village not far from here, I remember on our way through.” He didn’t take the baby back, though, but he also didn’t want Kaaras getting too attached. So he motioned for him to put her back down, and the Inquisitor did so.   
   They weren’t on good terms at the moment, and Bull knew that. He’d screwed up. Kaaras knew he’d slept with many people before they ever started, and the qunari mage had never mentioned anything against it. As far as he was concerned, Kaaras wasn’t easy to get jealous, and he understood he had a past before their relationship. He supposed he should have mentioned that he’d had unprotected sex with a lot of women... Who knew how many kids were out there with his name on them. Still, he figured for a Southerner, Kaaras should have been told. They wouldn’t be sharing a tent tonight, though. Bull was just glad Imekari had quietened down.   
  
   There obviously wasn’t anything else to discuss, and Kaaras said all he could for the moment. He was still pissed off, but he was trying to work through it, and Bull was being stubborn in wanting to give the kid away. He hoped, that perhaps in time with her, that he’d change his mind. In the end, though, this was the other man’s decision alone.   
   So long as she was still, he’d leave Bull alone to mull over his thoughts. He turned away and headed back to the others, heads lowering a little as he came by. Great, now the whole fucking camp was awkward.   
   “Cole, a word,” he muttered, nudging his head in the direction to follow him. The boy came quickly and without question. He was clearly nervous, anxious about it all. Kaaras needed to know the truth, though. The only way he could was if he asked the boy. Not that the camp was destroyed and gone, it meant no one was left to tell them the truth.  
   “Is she really Bull’s child?” he asked, Cole peering up through his matted hair. “What you saw from that woman, was it Bull? Did they really... How would you know if it’s his or not?”  
  
   “I-I don’t for certain,” Cole answered, glancing back at the small image of Bull from how far away he was from everyone else. “He needs time-,”  
  
   “So do I,” Kaaras snapped, sighing. “Sorry...”  
  
   “You’re afraid. Afraid that it might not be his, that you’re upset over nothing. That... if she is not his then you can’t keep her.”   
  
   Kaaras frowned. “I’m not asking about me, Cole. Is the child Bull’s or not? What did you see before she died?”   
  
   Cole fell silent for a moment, thinking, his hands fiddling with one another. “They were... together. Just one night. It meant nothing. But she wanted a family; it meant something to her—a future. Bodies tangled, tension released. She was _so_ lonely. How could she have a family when she was disgraced? He gave her someone to hold onto,” Cole whispered quickly. “He let her hold him, to take that loneliness away, so she could feel what it was like to fit in to her Kith.”   
   He winced and put a hand to his stomach. “ _It hurts! It’s coming! Help me!_ She screamed in pain, but so happy, tears down her face. Hands held her, she was not alone anymore. The cry of a child, his child. He gave her something that would make her never lonely again. _I will never forget his face._ ”   
  
   The silence rang in Kaaras’ ears as Cole finished, and he could hear his own heart beat thumping inside his ears. His shoulders fell and looked back over to Bull. Even if Bull wasn’t aware of getting the woman pregnant (perhaps he did, he didn’t know for sure), he slept with her that night to keep her company, to make her feel less lonely. How could Kaaras ever belittle him over that?   
   “Thank you, Cole. You may go.” His voice was soft in the stillness of the night, and without a word, Cole returned back to where Dorian and Varric were. He sighed to himself. He had plenty to think about tonight, and things wouldn’t just go away for him and Bull—as well as the child. He was still taking her back to Skyhold so she could be checked. Who knew what could happen in those couple of days.   
   Moving back towards his tent, he stepped inside and sat back down on his bedroll. He wasn’t going to sleep easy tonight, and if Imekari started up again, he’d have to try and keep her quiet so the others could sleep—because Maker knew that Bull had no idea how to handle an infant, even if it was his and his species.   
   The next few weeks were going to be very hard.

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew Kaaras was going to find a child to adopt, but what I didn't know was that imagine if it was Bull's child. Think about it, Bull has slept with A LOT of women, there are chances that he has plenty of kids out there. Not to mention breeding for the Qun. Bull is a great example of someone to breed purely for his strength alone, so I can imagine while he was under the Qun he would have bred some.
> 
> So here's how Imekari makes it into my headcanon story. :3 It makes for a troubles time after the next few days, but I wanted to focus on the first day of them finding her. There might be more later, depending if I can find the drive to write it, haha. 
> 
> Thanks to Ride-The-Bull over on tumblr who I RP for the name, it stuck since our RP and it just suited what Bull would call a potential kid of his. Because this really isn't The Bull's forte! 
> 
> Kaaras Adaar @ Me  
> Dragon Age @ BioWare


End file.
